


These Distant Ways

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [8]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Magnus Bane, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Missions, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, worried!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus observed the scene before him. Alexander was closest to where he stood near the main street, bow and quiver being utilised to its full extent. The boy was all grace and movement, his relaxed and focused face was extremely attractive and hot.</p><p> </p><p>Magnus joins in on Alec's patrols and missions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Distant Ways

**Author's Note:**

> I read up as much as I can in the Shadowhunters wikia but I feel like Magnus is very undersold and I can't accept that so do excuse the liberties I took with regards to Magnus' abilities or otherwise.

Magnus woke up with cold sweat, eyes burning and hair annoyingly sticking to his face. His heart beat was rapid and his sheets were a twisted mess. But he didn’t notice any of it. His eyes were dancing around the room rapidly and his breaths were coming out in short gasps.

In an abortive movement, he lunged out of his bed intending to stand up but instead landed on a collapsed heap on his – thankfully – plush carpet. Not that he noticed that either. He was trembling, he saw, as he used the bed to leverage himself back up albeit shakily. He ignored that and focused on his hands, glaring at them to stop trembling.

After a minute, he gave up. He exhaled a shuddering breath and stumbled into his living room, making a beeline for his mobile bar. He grabbed at a bottle blindly and opened the top, not even caring about being elegant, as he took a large swig. Uncharacteristically, he choked but managed to forcefully swallow the – faerie, apparently – alcohol down.

He couldn’t be alone. Not like this. Not after…

Magnus shook his head and summoned his phone, not even being able to hide his own surprise that it worked in his current state. He keyed in the digits in automatic and waited, still gasping to breath.

A few seconds passed and the phone kept ringing. A minute and he gave up with a loud sigh.

Alexander?

But it was too early on in their relationship to call Alexander and ask for the boy to calm him down. Not only that, he’d feel pathetic. Despite all the turmoil in his mind, his fingers had a different mind and was already calling Alec up.

One glance to his phone and he froze. _No_.

A click.

And then, _fuck_.

“Magnus?”

Another click and it was silent.

His finger twitched. It _twitched_ , he forced himself to believe. He did _not_ hang up on the Nephilim he was chasing after. He _didn’t_.

Except he did.

 _Ahhh_.

His phone buzzed, startling him a bit and he glanced at it once more to see Alexander’s name flashing on the screen. He took in a deep breath, realising his panic over the boy had made him calm down.

He was so gone for Alexander.

 _Click_.

“My apologies, Alexander. It seems my cat has been missing you and decided to call you by accident.” Magnus nods to himself, pleased.

“Uh… you have a cat?”

Bad move. He did not have a cat.

“Most definitely. He is a stray and not mine. But occasionally, he sleeps over.” Magnus nods to himself once more, pleased.

“Um, okay.” Shuffling. A distant voice called for Alec. “I have to go.”

Magnus deflated some. “Okay,”

 _Click_.

Magnus sighed and took another generous swig from the bottle he held. He moved towards his window, morosely contemplating on how often he’s done this in the past few days. When had he become so miserable?

His phone disturbed his brooding. He startled when he saw that Alec was calling him again. His thumb swiped the screen to accept the call.

“Um,”

Magnus smiled lopsidedly. “Yes?”

“Since you’re awake, there are reports of Ravener demons down by the 44th. If you want to come?”

Heart fluttering, Magnus’ lips upturned into a smile. “I’ll meet you there.” He says sincerely.

“Great.” Alec replied. A distant voice called out again. “I really have to go… I’ll see you there!”

“Most definitely.”

“Okay. Okay, great.”

“I’ll see you, Alexander.”

 _Click_.

Magnus set his bottle down on top of his bar and flopped down onto his sofa, burying his face in his pillow to hide his giddy smile.

 

*~*~*~*

 

It was a complete and utter chaos when Magnus arrived at the alley by the 44th. Black blood was oozing and congealing everywhere and he had to summon different boots to wear in exchange for the designer ones he had donned on originally. It wasted his magic and he was annoyed.

Although, truthfully, he shouldn’t have been wearing designer _anything_ in the first place. What was he thinking going on a killing spree wearing expensive Louis Vuitton and Prada? He wasn’t thinking, that’s what. Well, he couldn’t be blamed. He had not had to wear appropriate fighting clothing in years.

Magnus observed the scene before him. Alexander was closest to where he stood near the main street, bow and quiver being utilised to its full extent. The boy was all grace and movement, his relaxed and focused face was extremely attractive and hot.

Down the end of the alley were the girls. Clary was proactively fighting with her seraph blade, swishing it back and forth with hesitant strikes but natural ease. Izzy was a force of nature, her whip crackling in the air, landing with loud _thwacks_ whenever she stroke a demon down.

It seemed they didn’t really need him so he was content hanging back to watch them work. Plus, it meant there wasn’t any need for him to dirty his clothes which was fantastic. So, he hung back, shamelessly ogling Alexander’s form until the Ravener demons were finished and all three Shadowhunters noticed his presence.

“Magnus!” Izzy smiled broadly, her voice a tad bit too loud but welcoming nonetheless.

Clary was more subtle, opting to beam at him in lieu of a verbal greeting.

Magnus did have a soft spot for them – especially Clary – but he couldn’t return their greetings with the same enthusiasm as he remembered what Raphael had told him about what they did to break Camille out. He wondered if he should lecture them or not and promptly forgot everything when Alexander strode towards him with long strides and enveloped him in a hug.

He wrapped his arms around the boy, melting slightly into the warmth. It had never felt so good to be embraced by another but Alexander’s body was strong, shielding him from everything, and though the boy’s arms were muscular, the hold on him was gently tight as if he was precious.

“Alexander,” Magnus murmured happily.

“Hey Magnus,” Alexander let him go and leaned back to look at his eyes.

The girls bounded over towards them with identical grins and mischievous glints in their eyes. “Aaaaw.” They cooed.

Magnus suddenly remembered his thoughts of lecturing them. He decided to not mention about Camille. They had saved him from her, clearly they would know how affected he had been because of her. No need to open _that_ conversation.

“Isabelle, Clary,” Magnus pinned them with a stern glare and they sobered up immediately, looking back at him with curious if not concerned looks. “When it comes to vampire matters, particularly regarding Raphael’s clan, if they prove to be difficult, do run it through me before doing anything… _drastic_ again.”

Isabelle recovered first. “Why?”

Justified question indeed. Hm. “Raphael is a friend and it would go over more smoothly if I negotiated with him on a matter he refuses to discuss with the Nephilim. Besides,” He added when Isabelle seemed to want to rebut. “You need the Downworlders to side with the Clave if you have hope of defeating Valentine. Best keep the relations healthy and happy.” Magnus ended with a smile, bouncing on his feet.

“Sorry,” Clary suddenly blurted. “I… Sorry about Camille.”

Magnus blinked and then allowed a genuine smile to cross his face. “Just… don’t do it again.” When she started to look confused, he continued. “Breaking people out carelessly. There are ways to get what you want without being rash. And many people to help you achieve your goals.”

Clary stayed quiet for a while then nodded. “Yeah.” She breathed out. “Yeah, I just… I was just so hell-bent on saving my mom.”

“Understandable.” Magnus replied smoothly.

“So…” Isabelle smirked. “Here to pick big brother up for a date?”

Alexander squeezed Magnus’ hand and he got the message to leave him to explain.

“Izzy, Magnus is joining us for patrols now.” Alexander stated calmly. “To ensure our safety.”

Isabelle raised her eyebrow. It was obvious she wasn’t buying the excuse. “You mean to ensure _your_ safety.”

Magnus laughed. Loudly. “No, dear, Alexander did mean I’m here for all three of you.” He winked when the boy shot him a grateful smile. “It would be good to get in the hang of fighting again what with Circle members just around the corner and all.”

“That’s great!” Clary exclaimed, sounding heartfelt.

“Thank you, Biscuit.”

Isabelle on the other hand, looked him up and down as if sizing him up. “Mmm… I am curious how you’ll look like fighting.” She smiled deviously. “Something to look forward to.”

Being checked out so blatantly, Magnus couldn’t help doing the same to the Lightwood girl and as he did, it dawned on him that she was wearing a dress. A very tight-fitting hot pink mini dress with no stain on it whatsoever. “You _must_ tell me how you fight without getting your clothes dirty, dear.”

Alexander’s hold on his hand faltered and Magnus looked up to catch the boy’s bemused expression before Isabelle burst out laughing once more.

“Sure! But let’s see you fight first.” Isabelle smirked.

“Well,” Magnus leaned onto Alexander’s shoulder, a little closer to Isabelle’s personal space. “I think our mutual love for fashion will be the start of a _beautiful friendship_.” He purred.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Turned out, Magnus had no need for advice on keeping his clothing stain-free of demon juice. He had been worried for naught. Fighting alongside Alexander and blasting his magic long-rage ensured that _no_ demon came close enough to even breath the same air as he which was all sorts of comforting.

He had no desire of knowing exactly how much spells he’d have to expend to get rid of the foul smell of demons from his clothes.

The patrols and occasional missions actually got boring after a couple of times, the only thrill he got was when Alexander held his hand or embraced him. He was still waiting patiently for the kissing to happen but, unfortunately, the boy wasn’t as forthcoming with that.

In fact, out of the numerous times he’d joined the Shadowhunters, Alexander had only kissed him once and it was outside the Institute when Isabelle and Clary had gone ahead inside, too exhausted. He had relished in it and it was fantastic. There was a moment he even felt faint, lightheaded from the euphoria of kissing the boy.

Ridiculous. He was more than 400 years old and he shouldn’t be acting like a teenage boy in love for the first time.

Except that was _exactly_ how he felt.

After years and years of living, this was the first time he truly felt alive. His emotions were more vivid than ever and everything he did with Alexander was amplified. It was strange and exciting and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

Foolishly, he slipped into the assumption that the boy was going through the same feelings as he but after every patrol and every lead on Jace that ended up with nothing, Alexander got more and more distant and frustrated.

Magnus was reminded painfully of the fact that the boy was in love with blondie.

But so long as they were on patrols, he could forget that fact. Unfortunately, tonight was a night of a mission. Alexander had chanced upon another lead on Jace. Where exactly the boy was getting all the information was… none of his business and he never bothered asking. He only cared about the boy’s safety when all is said and done.

This time the lead led them to an abandoned warehouse off the Chelsea Piers. They had all taken the subway and were just slowly inching their way into the back of the warehouse. Upon reaching the door, Clary jiggled it and it held strong. Locked.

Isabelle pushed past the red headed girl and drew a rune. The door swung open creakily much to all of their dismay. So much for stealth.

The inside of the warehouse was extremely dark and though Magnus could see, the filter over his cat eyes was making his vision less effective. The glamour was a bother but he’d be damned if he showed his warlock mark. He followed the Shadowhunters inside uneasily and almost breathed a sigh of relief when Clary activated a witchlight.

However his relief was short-lived as his blood ran cold. By the other end of the warehouse, he could make out human-shaped figures stumbling towards them. He almost thought _mummies_ but immediately rectified it to _Forsakens_ when the first few moved within reach of the witchlight’s glow.

“Shit.” Magnus cursed. These Forsakens were Valentine-made and very hard to kill.

Alexander grunted beside him and started shooting arrows whilst Isabelle activated her whip, slashing the nearest Forsaken. Clary stood frozen, unable to comprehend or perhaps she was scared.

Magnus sidled up to her, ignoring the fight for now. “Biscuit,” He called out urgently but softly.

Clary seemed to come to life, her hand retrieving her seraph blade but she made no move forward. “Jace… Jace! Jace!” She started shouting.

For a second, Magnus thought about shutting her up but the damage had already been done, the whole warehouse was echoing with her calls. And, he noted with panic, the Forsakens didn’t seem to be affected by the assault the Lightwood siblings were throwing at them. They seemed serene in their pace towards them.

“Clary, stealth.” Alexander monotonously chastised. The boy was justifiably tired of reminding her to be silent as she shouted or screamed quite often during missions and patrols.

Magnus was about to lay a comforting hand on the boy’s shoulder when Alexander tensed.

“Jace?” Before anyone could do anything, Alexander was racing forward, his bow shouldered and a seraph blade now in his hold, running through the Forsaken. “Jace!”

Magnus used his magic to subdue him and stalked towards him, laying a hand on a tense shoulder. “Alexander, calm down.”

“Magnus, Jace is right there. I saw him.”

“Where?” Clary asked loudly. “Where?”

“You can’t be sure that’s him.” Magnus pressed. “Don’t go barrelling into danger.”

“Magnus,” Alexander said his name so exasperatedly that Magnus flinched. “Jace is important."

“More important than your life?” Magnus asked.

Alec turned to him with steel in his bright hazel eyes. “He is my parabatai and my brother. Let me go."

Magnus nodded wonkily.

The moment he let go, Alexander ran.                                                                       

Isabelle took a second but ran after her big brother and Clary followed suit. With a huff, Magnus went after them. He was flabbergasted and upset to say the least. Seriously, were they all so blind in their desire to find Jace that they lost sense to charge so recklessly into their enemies?

When he reached the other end of the warehouse, thankful the Forsaken were only four so they easily dodged, he saw Alexander panting heavily.

“It wasn’t Jace. Just – just a shapeshifting demon.” Alexander wiped his brow. “Cruel joke.”

 _I told you so_ was at the tip of his tongue but Magnus wasn’t about to tell the boy that though. He didn’t need to rub it in even if he had expected it to be a false lead. After all the other leads, what was new?

Magnus had been and _was_ offended so he wanted to vent. Very much so. He turned his back on the Nephilim, tuning out their conversation to face the Forsakens. Must be his lucky day.

He remained passive even as slight surprise passed through him; the Forsaken were trudging towards them faster. He heard Clary squeak in fear and then a rattling of metal doors. After a few seconds, Isabelle cursed and arrows were flying over Magnus to embed themselves into the Forsakens.

They were trapped, locked in. Magnus took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. These Forsakens were hard to kill and, judging from the damage the Lightwood siblings had tried to inflict on them, the effects of their efforts were slim to zero.

His magic would be a more effective means to fight the Forsakens but for him to kill all four, he’d have to unleash his demonic side. Perfect. He could release his emotions that way. Though, Alexander would not be happy for what he was about to do next.

Mentally calculating how long it would take the Forsakens to reach him, he turned around to face the Shadowhunters. He calmly raised his hand and started chanting a spell, blue magic floating out of his palms to wrap a circle around the three.

“Magnus, what – ?” Alexander tried asking, thoroughly baffled.

“Just,” Magnus murmured the last of the spell. “Sorry, you three.” He saw looks of confusion and worry chase through their faces before he snapped his fingers. His magic rushed out of him in a big go and the Shadowhunters winked out of sight.

He had sent them to the outside of the Institute and spun round to look at the Forsakens.

Magnus grimaced a bit. Ugly, ugly.

They bared their teeth and growled menacingly as they advanced.

Oh yeah, Alexander would be _pissed_.

Good.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Magnus dodged a spiked club swung his way and bared a feral grin. He threw himself to a corner and started muttering quick spells, enveloping the Forsakens in a thick fog of smoke. It slowed them down just enough that he was able to shoot blasts of magic straight at them one by one.

A Forsaken suddenly ran at him and, surprised, he didn’t get to slide out of harm’s way. He laughed loudly as the club’s spike slashed through his clothing to gouge out a line on his chest. With a thrust of his fist, a swirl of magic exploded out of him, almost obliterating the Forsaken.

“What’s a good mundane phrase?” Before he got a chance to breath again, two more Forsaken had reached him and he felt the world tilt as he was slammed on the floor. “Oh right –,” The breath in his lungs rushed out of him and his magic reacted instinctively to another slash on his body by his shoulder. One of the Forsaken erupted into flames and stumbled away, grumbling incoherently.

“Begone, demons!” Magnus exclaimed cheerily. He had a moment to wonder in amusement if becoming a Forsaken makes one lose their ability to speak. And it really would’ve been amusing had it not been for the reminder by his body being lifted and slammed back on the floor that he still had a Forsaken over him.

“Oof!” His mind swam and stars erupted, clouding his vision. He blindly threw out more magic enough to make anything over any inch of his body be coated in poisonous acid. A loud howl almost like a dog’s alerted him to the fact that his attack worked and he blinked away the spots in his eyes.

When Magnus’ vision became clearer, he threw off the last of the Forsaken, pushing magic into it and making a hole through its chest to effectively kill it. For an odd moment, he admired the display of bodies around him; it made him almost nostalgic for a darker time in his life but he quickly shook off the thought and slapped himself in a desperate attempt to keep his head straight.

Despite how relieved he was from letting go of his emotions, he was undoubtedly wounded and exhausted of magic. So fine, he went a bit overboard but who could blame him when Alexander pretty much spat at his concern? Muttering some choice words, he snapped a portal and crawled through it.

The scene around him changed into the inside of a white and blue house. He breathed in a shuddering breath, taking in the warmth. Footsteps came quickly and he shifted just enough to see slipper-clad feet.

“Oh, Magnus.” The person crouched in front of him and he was given a full-frontal view of a beautiful female with sky blue skin and hair the colour of snow. “What happened this time?” She sounded exasperated but Magnus merely smiled as she started healing him. “Honestly…”

“Sorry, Catarina.” Magnus replied unapologetically. “I would’ve called but…”

Catarina frowned. “Were you alone? How did you even – is that blood? _Magnus_!”

Magnus grimaced.

“Don’t tell me this has something to do with that Nephilim boy who took your fancy. Do not tell me you got yourself involved in their affairs again.” Magnus stayed silent and Catarina sighed. “You _idiot_.”

“Be nice, Catarina.” Magnus whined. “You get to see my fabulous self, you should be beside yourself!”

Catarina shook her head and pulled at his arms. “Come on,”

It was a struggle but eventually Magnus was sat on a white couch holding a cup of tea. Catarina was holding her own cup and was now across from him, staring intently.

“If you did get involved with them, why aren’t they taking care of you?”

Magnus looked away. “There were too many Forsakens so I cast them back to the institute.”

“And of course, you thought it was smart – that _the_ Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, could handle the ‘too many Forsakens’ all by himself.” Catarina huffed.

“… _No_.”

“Oh! My, this is rare.”

Magnus snorted. “I needed Alexander out of there. He could’ve _died_. And yes, it took a lot of my magic but I couldn’t just _let it happen_.”

“No, you couldn’t. But you could also have ensured that _you’d_ be safe. What if you died? What if you had no energy to portal here?” Catarina sauntered over to where he sat and deposited their cups to the coffee table to hold his hands. “We warlocks appreciate our freedom but Magnus, Ragnor _just_ died. Do not do this. Be careful, do you hear me?”

Magnus smiled softly. “Okay, dear.”

“Good. Now, tell me more about this Shadowhunter of yours.”

He did while she healed him more.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Still weak, Magnus took a cab back to his loft in Brooklyn and was met by a rather grumpy Alexander waiting outside his building. He got out of the car and walked slowly over to the boy who straightened up, arms crossed and face so scrunched up in a mix of worry and anger.

“Magnus,” Alexander started sternly.

Magnus raised a hand to stop the boy. “Let’s do this within the comforts of the loft, yes?” He didn’t wait for a reply and simply breezed past the gate and up the stairs, leaving his door open as he entered his loft.

Mere minutes later, they were both settled on the couch with a steaming cup of tea each.

Alexander’s eyes were raking over Magnus’ form and the warlock struggled not to look at himself. He knew for a fact that his clothes were ripped and that there must be blood splattered on him. Not the best look. This would count as the third time the boy saw him so unsightly and tired, unable to use magic, and there was nothing he could do. He stifled a sigh.

“Are you okay?” Alexander finally asked after the long suffering silence.

Magnus quirked his lips. “Yes.”

“There’s blood on you. Are you sure there’s no wound I can help bandage up?”

“Thank you, Alexander, but Catarina has healed me already. Really, I’m fine.”

Alexander stood up then and started pacing.

Magnus looked on. The lecture was sure to be coming now.

“Look, Magnus, you can’t just portal us away when you feel like it.” Alexander gestured strongly to emphasize his words but didn’t look at Magnus. “Do you know how worried I was? I mean, at least portal yourself along with us!” The boy shook his head angrily. “I called you, I came here just to check then I went back to the warehouse only to see the Forsakens dead and blood on the floor. _Your_ blood.”

Alexander stopped and turned towards Magnus, hazel eyes ablaze. “I thought the Circle took you.” The boy whispered hauntingly. “I thought they took you and I wasn’t even there to help you. I came here hoping against hope you were home and then no matter how much I rang the doorbell…”

Magnus bit his lip, feeling guilty. No matter how hurt or angry he was, he should’ve texted at least. Maybe get into the habit of bringing his phone around…

A smile made its way on his face. Oh, he felt guilty but he was happy too. Alexander’s worry was warming his heart, melting away the earlier offence. He’d forgive the boy.

“I was about to go crazy with worry, Magnus.” Alexander came to him and sat down beside him, taking a hold of one of his hands. “I can’t lose you along with Jace. Don’t do that again. Please.”

 _Along_ with _Jace._ Oh, Magnus didn’t miss _that_.

Swallowing, he nodded and squeezed the boy’s hand. Although he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep the promise if trouble were to come again. But he’d try to be less trigger happy in teleporting the Shadowhunters away at the first sign of disadvantage.

“Izzy and I are trained to fight. You don’t need to coddle us.” Alexander leaned in, invading Magnus’ space. Not that he minded. “Okay?”

Magnus nodded again and then he was being kissed by soft full lips. He sighed happily and wrapped his free arm around the boy, deepening the kiss. It was sloppy and unpractised but he could feel the boy’s enthusiasm and worry pouring into him so that it was almost perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing with this series... I have so many chapters written out but I feel like as it is, it's best if I just wrap it in a neat bow soon and work on a new fic. What was I thinking, anyway? Uuugh I wasn't thinking. I just wanted to write MALEC and now, I'm frustrated.
> 
> Damn my MALEC feels. T_T


End file.
